Ninje Caelyn
Created By: Matthew Stahl *'Appearance:' Greyhawke Game *'Full name:' Ninje Caelyn *'Birthplace:' The Free City of Goldenring, Vilous Continent on the World of Ysiteria *'Race:' Sergal *'Parents: Father:' Kunsoal, Deceased Mother: 'Brella, Deceased *'Siblings: Two, Brunka Sister, and Kunso Brother, Neither are contactable. According to Ninje the are alive and well on her home world last she heard. *'Birthdate:' Equivalent Febuary 11, 1986 *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 6' 11" *'Weight:' 207 pounds *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Husband -- Tobark "Toby" Rensiv, Wife -- Ravvanna, Both Northern Breed. Fiancée -- Amanda Willow (Female Tanuki) *'Children:' 6 Eldest to youngest: Jak male, Niyi female, Nuly female, Rupland male, Vexel male, Unkil female. *'Skin coloring:' pink, where it shows *'Body:' Honey blond fur with off white on her belly tail tip, arms and legs. *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Honey Blond *'Description:' She wears simple clothing that doesn’t interfere with he movements. Tight clothing is unheard of. Aprons are common of the black smiting variety. *'Routine Activities:' She is often seen at the Astral Guild, drinking and trolling for commissions when she is not working in her shop. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Ninje is a Magus, Skilled at weaving spells into mystical sword techniques. More so she is a smith and enchanter of weapons and armor of great power and exotic beauty. *'Financial Status:' Willis Blackmane bankrolls her. She and her family would starve if they depended on Ninje to support them. She has a tendency to give away magic swords and suits of armor worth a kings ransom twice over to anyone that strikes her fancy. But since Willis is paying for it, she can enjoy her art. The rest of her family would makes a modest to somewhat well off income for Greyhawke. *'Group Affiliations:' The Astral Guild, Willis and Timothy Blackmane's families. *'Personality:' Ninje bubbles with energy and enthusiasm. She can come off as being a bit flaky but a lot of that is her peculiar accent and alien mannerisms. She dose have difficulty when dealing with people who don't know her. Ninje Doesn’t acclimate, she dives in. Waiting to adjust to new things takes to long, so she just does. And so she is very impatient in letting others adjust to her. If she just moves forward they will catch up eventually. That and she can always apologize if she steps on toes. Or so she hopes. This image she presents often causes people to underestimate her wit. In truth she is just too smart for her own good. A good way to get hurt is to take her silliness for foolishness and try to take advantage of her. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To be a legendary smith who's works will be sought after a thousand years hence. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Sergal population is small enough that you could count all of them on Greyhawke on both hands and maybe one of your feet. (they have been busy making more). Earth has a few, but the only real population of them in either universe is the Thalasien world of New Barris. Personally aside form a few odd quirks Ninje has no real problems of mind or body. *'Enemies (And Why):' Human Supremacist on Earth, The Evil Slayers Guild (The feeling is mutual.) *'Special Abilities:' Ninje's Magic abilities are impressive as are her abilities to temporally weave magic into her sword. She can even discharge her spells through it. She is also able to make magical weapons and armor as well as some less flashy magic items that she won’t talk about if minors are around. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Ninje has no head of money. If Willis didn't back roll her she'd run out. She is also like most of her race prone to having a short fuse with her temper, and has poor judgment on long term planning. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' She say's that her home world of Ysiteria was embroiled in a war that was bringing about the end of a magocracy that had oppressed all magic in the world under it corrupt control. And that she was one of many involved in bringing it down. But her family was killed in its death throes. She fled into the Astral plane until one night she ended up on the curb in front of Tony McKenzie's house in Vista City. It was shortly decided after wards that she would be better of on Greyhawke. Anthony gave her family back to her. And Coran helped her refine her smiting further. She has Since lived in Seahaven and work with Willis Blackmane's Astral Guild. She has had some continued interaction with earth. Her son Jak Caelyn, frequently stays at Tim's place in Atlanta. She has also made a sword for the people of Japan so that they may slay the on coming forces of evil with it. I was grand enough that they named her kami and gave her Japanese citizenship. *'Bureau 13 File:' Ninje literally dropped into our laps and we have had an influnce in her activity on Earth from the start. The Sergals are not a large population, a mere handful live on Earth. Ninje is not usually even a consideration since she moved to Greyhawke. Part of the know, Watched. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Greyhawke Category:Outsiders